Superboy-Prime
Superboy-Prime is a character and villain from DC Comics, he is alternate version of Superman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Superboy-Prime vs. Broly (Abandoned) * Superboy-Prime vs Dreadpool (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) * Cresselia * Darkrai * Hit (Dragon Ball) * MegaMan.EXE * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Sentry * Shiryu (Saint Seiya) * Thanos * Thor History Superboy-Prime originates from Earth-Prime, a world in which the DC Universe is a comic line, therefore, the comics monitor the DC timeline. Found as a baby by the Kents, they decided to name him Clark, despite them knowing this was the same name as the popular comic book character Superman. Growing up a normal child, he was mocked for his name. As a teen, he witnessed Halley's Comet, and discovered that he, in fact did possess Kryptonian powers, like his namesake. Shortly after being discovered by the mainstream Earth-One Superman, he fought in the multiverse-destroying Crisis of Infinite Earths to defeat the Anti-Monitor as Superboy. However, he learned that his home universe was destroyed in the Crisis and lived in a paradise outside the omniversal space for the time being along with other homeless heroes and villains. Over time, his grief and isolation drove him mad, and came to a conclusion that his world was the "Prime" and that others were irrelevant and must be destroyed. He then punched and destroyed the reality barrier, creating a massive distortion in the DC Universe, felt throughout the many Earths, and began his new mission of mass genocide as Superboy-Prime in an event known as the Infinite Crisis. Death Battle Info * Was born on Krypton and teleported to Earth Prime, which is technically the real world. * Halley's Comet created a dimensional rift, which imbued/awakened Superboy-Prime with his powers. * During his hiatus; lived in a paradise-dimension that could have its reality warped into an artificial heaven. * Lives in a universe in which the story of the DC Universe is written. * Lacks many of Superman's weaknesses; Kryptonite and magic included. He is still vulnerable to red sunlight however. * Possesses more experience and less restraint than the average depiction of Superman. * Possesses a solar-suit that maintains his absurd power. This excess solar energy allows him to outlast other kryptonians in battle, as his solar-invulnerability deteriorates much slower. Based off of the Anti-Monitor's armor Feats * Possesses knowledge about the DC Universe known only to DC Comics readers * Altered reality by literally punching it * Killed multiple versions of Superman and the Justice League across the multiverse. ** Killed Superboy and Golden Age Superman * Became one of the most powerful Yellow/Sinestro Lanterns (before betraying the Corps). * Defeated a weakened Anti-Monitor. * Kidnapped Mxyzptlk and disabled his magic by imprisoning him in the Source Wall. ** Prime would later torture Mxyzptlk, albeit while the latter was weakened. http://static7.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/3/36657/1592692-prime9.jpg ** When Mxyptlk returned to the 5th dimension he refused to return to Earth so long as Prime was still active. Flaws * While many fans give Superboy-Prime the title of 'strongest depiction of Superman' and he is indeed powerful, there is very little evidence to prove that he dominates all other depictions of Superman; especially due to the fact that there are many Supermen who are implied to be immeasurable or limitless in their power or have never had their limitations confirmed or compared to each other. * Was defeated by the combination of Golden Age Superman, Post-Crisis Superman and the Justice League. * Was defeated by the Flashes by sending Prime into the Speedforce. * Went insane during his years in the Paradise Dimension. Is obsessed with being the 'True Superman' and 'Only Superhero in Existence', so much so that it fuels his murderous rampage. * Fearful of the Flash and other speedsters. * Is currently imprisoned in the Source Wall. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters